


One Call Away

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03, Worried Evan “Buck” Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck gets a call late one night informing him that Eddie has been brought into the hospital, badly beaten.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 383





	One Call Away

When the phone rings at almost 2 a.m. with a call from an unfamiliar number Buck almost doesn't answer it. He closes his eyes, preparing to ignore it when doubt creeps in. 

What if someone is in trouble?

He grabs the phone and swipes to answer it before bringing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Evan Buckley?"

Buck frowns at the unfamiliar voice on the other end. "It is. Who's calling?"

"My name is Jessica, I'm a nurse at Los Angeles Community Hospital. I'm calling because you were listed as the emergency contact for an Edmundo Diaz."

Buck sits up, suddenly feeling more awake. "Eddie? Is he alright?"

"We're not sure," the nurse, Jessica, says. "He was unconscious when they brought him in. He was pretty severely beaten. It's hard to tell the extent of the damage without him awake."

Shit. Badly beaten? Where the hell had Eddie been? 

"He has a son," Buck says, more worry creeping in at the thought of Christopher being witness to whatever this was.

"He was alone when they found him," Jessica says. "Is there someone else I should call?"

Buck takes a deep breath and shakes his head, then remembers she can't see him. "No, it's fine. I can take care of it. Can you tell me what room?"

"They're admitting him now," Jessica says. "Looks like they're putting him in 301."

"Alright thank you."

"No problem. You have a good evening."

"You too."

He hangs up and then just sits there a moment, his phone hanging loosely in his hand. He debates calling Carla or his Abuela. He doesn't want to worry them before he knows anything, but he also needs to be sure Christopher is okay. 

He dials Carla's number as he gets out of bed. It rings three times before Carla answers. "As much as I love you Buckaroo, you better have a damn good reason for calling me so late."

"Do you have Christopher?" Buck asks, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he slips on his shoes.

"I do," Carla says, sounding a little more awake. "Is everything alright?"

Buck sighs, "I'm not sure. I got a call about Eddie but I don't know much. I just wanted to make sure Chris was safe."

"He is," Carla assures him. "He's sleeping soundly down the hall."

"Okay," Buck says, feeling a little of his worry settle as he stands up. "Thanks Carla, and I'm sorry for waking you."

"Nooo problem. I can make sure Christopher gets to school in the morning. You just make sure Eddie's okay, and let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks."

He hangs up and grabs his keys and wallet and runs downstairs to his car. He's tense the whole drive to the hospital, worry about Eddie taking over his thoughts. 

He heads straight to the elevator when he gets to the hospital, pressing the button for the third floor. He expects to run into a nurse or something in the hall, instead he sees Athena there, standing outside Eddie's door. She doesn't look happy.

"Athena?"

"Buck," she says, not seeming the least bit surprised to see him. "His nurse told me they called you, so I thought I'd wait."

Buck nods, "Do you know what happened?"

"You mean you don't?" Athena questions. When Buck shakes his head, she sighs. "Seems like Eddie here has been taking part in some illegal street fighting."

Buck stares at her. Street fighting? Eddie's been street fighting? What the hell? 

"Are you going to arrest him?" Buck questions. 

"I should," Athena says. "But I won't."

"Thank you."

"I'm only doing this because I know Eddie's a good guy and he's been through some shit," Athena says. "But you need to talk to him. Get him to see reason. I can't constantly be turning a blind eye to illegal street fighting."

"But you know it's happening," Buck says. "Can't you put a stop to it?"

"Believe me I've tried, but everytime we roll up on one it's already been wrapped up. We've caught a few people but they never know much. Until we get one of the leaders or catch one happening there's not much we can do. Except try to keep people away. Which is why you need to talk to Eddie."

"He won't listen to me," Buck mutters. 

"You make him," Athena says. "Remind him the reason he has to stay alive and out of jail. It might be a low blow but sometimes people need that rude awakening."

Buck knows what she's telling him. He has to remind Eddie he has Christopher. That he's counting on him. That might be the only way to get through to him.

Eddie's asleep when Buck walks into the room. His face is bruised and cut up. He looks like a mess. Buck can only imagine what he looked like before someone cleaned the blood way. 

Buck sits down in the chair beside his bed and after a moment of hesitation, he takes Eddie's hand. His knuckles are bruised and the skin broken. He's lucky he doesn't have any broken bones. Just a bruised rib and a concussion according to the doctor's. It could have been so much worse, they'd said. He got lucky. 

"Oh Eddie," Buick sighs, brushing his thumb across his skin. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

There's a firm squeeze to his hand that has Buck looking up. Eddie groans and brings his hand up to his face as he struggles to open his eyes. 

"Why is it so bright in here?"

"Maybe because you're in the damn hospital," Buck snaps. 

Eddie turns his head towards him, "Buck?"

"Yeah Eddie, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asks. 

"I'm your emergency contact," Buck says. "They brought you in an hour ago. You were unconscious so they didn't know who else to call."

Eddie sighs and looks at the ceiling, "I'm sorry they woke you."

"Seriously?" Buck asks. "That's what you're apologizing for? Waking me? Not that fact that you've been illegally street fighting and almost got beaten to death?"

"I didn't…" Eddie closes his eyes, face pained. "Can you please not yell? My head is killing me."

Buck stands abruptly, Eddie's hand falling limply against the bed. Buck almost misses the way he looks down at it, as if he just realized Buck was holding it. Buck had forgotten himself. 

He moves across the room and dims the lights a bit. He might be angry at Eddie, but he's not an asshole. 

"Thank you," Eddie says. He's watching Buck carefully. When Buck continues to keep his distance, he pats the side of the bed. "Can you come here, please?"

Buck sits next to him, surprised when Eddie takes his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's about more than worrying me. You could have died," Buck says, his voice breaking around the words. "Can't you see how dangerous this is? Did you think of what would happen to Christopher if something happened to you? He can't lose his father Eddie. He needs you. _ I _ need you. I would...I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost you. I…" he stops, hesitating with the words on the tip of his tongue. But they need to be said. He needs Eddie to understand. "I love you so much. And it...I…"

He bows his head as his words get stuck in his throat. Tears are streaming down his face, but he makes no move to wipe them away.

"Evan."

_ Evan. _It's the first time Eddie has used his name like that. It breaks Buck a little bit more. 

Eddie's hand comes up to his face, grabbing him gently by the chin and tilting his chin up. Buck's eyes stay downcast, which has Eddie sighing. "Evan, will you look at me please?"

Buck lifts his eyes to meet Eddie's. They're wet with years of his own building in them. "I'm sorry," he says, voice breaking on the words. "I'm sorry. I was angry and I wasn't thinking."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around," Buck mutters. 

Eddie gives a choked laugh, "We're quite a pair, huh?"

Buck sighs and rests his forehead against Eddie's, "I just want you to be safe. Christopher needs you to be safe."

"I know," Eddie says. "I… I won't go back."

"Really?" Buck questions. "You'll stop that easily?"

"I was reminded what I have to lose," Eddie says. "More importantly what I have to live for."

"Christopher."

"Not just Chris," Eddie says, brushing his thumb across Buck's jaw. "There's you. I love you, Evan."

Buck closes his eyes as more tears spill down his cheeks. He's imagined this moment so many times. Usually with a lot more kissing and less crying. Still, he can't deny it's nice to hear the words. 

He opens his eyes and looks at Eddie. He's watching him, tears still wet on his cheeks. Buck raises a hand and brushes them away. "I love you."

He's not foolish enough to believe that this is instantly going to fix everything. They've both been through so much. But right now it's enough. It's enough to hear the words and feel the way Eddie kisses him softly. To know he's safe. They'll get through this. He knows they will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
